


Exercises in Liminality

by Scribe



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 20:37:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/33900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/pseuds/Scribe





	Exercises in Liminality

"What time is it?"

Dom checked his watch. "After six."

"So that's it, then. No chance of a sunrise." Billy scowled up at the dull grey cloud cover. It upset him more than it probably should have, but it was no surprise that his emotions were a bit out of control. He'd already been exhausted before tonight, and then there was everything else.

"It's so anticlimactic, don't you think?" he said. "Staying up all night to watch our last romantic sunrise, and..." he trailed off, waving a hand at the sky.

"I'm sorry, Bill." Dom nudged his head into Billy's shoulder affectionately. They were lying side by side in the grass, legs pressed together, Dom's weight sending Billy's right arm to sleep. Conversation came and went. It was a strange sort of moment; everything that needed to be said had been said, promises made, tears shed. And after all that they were left with the hours of this morning, lingering in a world they had already said goodbye to.

"No sleeping," Dom said, nudging him again. "You promised."

"I know. It's too cold out here to sleep, anyway."

"I could always warm you up a bit." Dom shifted, slid a hand between Billy's legs.

"Forward, aren't you," he said fondly, voice a little higher than he'd intended as Dom undid his fly. "You do remember that we're outside, right? Anyone could walk by."

"And wouldn't it be nice of us to brighten some stranger's day like that?" Billy had to laugh at that and Dom grinned back, pushing himself up. "Besides, if they decide to ruin my career with it I could always come to Scotland and be your housewife."

He watched Dom move around him to settle between his knees, not exactly trying commit him to memory, but paying more attention to the little details than he normally would. The line of his shoulders, the way he moved his hands, the stubble creeping over his jaw.

"I'll miss you," Billy said.

"Of course you will." Dom's eyes were dancing, but his tone said _please, I can't bear to be serious right now_. "No one else will do this." He bent his head and licked, laughing at Billy's involuntary jerk.

"Wouldn't want anyone else to," Billy said quietly, almost to himself. He sighed, lacing his fingers through Dom's hair, and watched the light seep slowly and inexorably into the grey sky.


End file.
